Almost is Never Enough
by Ditty Glint
Summary: Hinata dibuat bingung dengan sikap Naruto terhadapnya. Bukan hanya itu, ia juga masih bingung dengan perasaannya. Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka berdua? Sahabat..kan? Prequel: After Long Time No See!
1. Chapter 1

**Almost is Never Enough**

 **Ditty Glint**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _Sinar mentari langsung menyorotku saat aku membuka pintu rumah. Mataku menatap sang mentari yang belum terlalu tinggi itu. Aku memejam merasakan sinar hangat yang menerpa wajahku._

 _Tiba-tiba ingatanku tertuju pada sosok lelaki yang memiliki kehangatan layaknya mentari. Lelaki yang akhir-akhir ini membuatku selalu tersenyum. Lelaki yang mulai mewarnai hidupku._

 _Naruto Uzumaki._

 _Ah, aku tidak sabar untuk segera pergi ke sekolah._

.

.

" _Ohayou_ , Hinata!" sapaan hangat Naruto membuat Hinata sedikit terlonjak kaget. Lelaki itu tiba-tiba saja sudah berjalan di sampingnya.

Hinata mengerjap, " _Ohayou_ , N-naruto!"

Naruto terkekeh melihat Hinata yang masih syok karena kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Tidak datang bersama Sakura?" tanya Naruto menyadari Hinata berjalan sendiri menuju kelas mereka. Biasanya gadis itu datang bersama Sakura, sahabatnya.

"Etto.. aku tadi bangun kesiangan," ucap Hinata sedikit malu. Pasalnya, ia jarang sekali datang lebih siang seperti ini.

"Oh.. Jadi, murid teladan juga bisa bangun kesiangan?" goda Naruto.

Lelaki itu tersenyum geli melihat Hinata yang kini mulai merona. Gemas rasanya menggoda Hinata seperti ini.

"N-naruto!" Hinata memukul kecil bahu lelaki berambut pirang yang sudah ia anggap sahabat itu.

Naruto terkekeh geli, membuat Hinata mau tak mau tersenyum melihat wajah cerah Naruto. Meskipun ia sedikit malu digoda oleh lelaki itu, setidaknya ia bisa melihat wajah Naruto yang bahagia.

Mereka kembali berjalan menuju kelas sambil membicarakan hal-hal kecil yang membuat pagi itu terasa indah bagi mereka.

.

.

Istirahat adalah saat yang paling ditunggu oleh semua siswa-siswi di KSHS. Sesaat setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, semua siswa langsung berhamburan keluar kelas. Mereka tidak ingin kehabisan makanan yang ada di kantin karena banyaknya warga di sekolah itu. Kantin yang sesak sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa di sekolah itu saat jam istirahat tiba.

Karena itulah Naruto, Hinata, Sakura dan Kiba sepakat membawa bekalnya sendiri dari rumah. Selain menghemat uang jajan, mereka juga dapat menghemat waktu dan tenaga. Mereka tidak perlu berdesak-desakan di kantin yang penuh sesak. Dan hanya perlu menikmati makan siang mereka di tempat yang telah di tentukan.

Dan disinilah keempat sahabat itu berada, atap sekolah.

"Kau bawa apa, Hinata?" tanya Sakura antusias saat Hinata mulai membuka penutup bekalnya. Karena memang biasanya bekal Hinata lah yang paling menarik diantara mereka.

Seketika mata Sakura, Naruto, dan Kiba berbinar melihat bento milik Hinata yang ditata begitu lucu di kotak bekalnya.

"Lucunya! Aku tidak tega memakannya, Hinata," ucap Kiba sembari menahan air liurnya. Selain lucu, bekal Hinata juga menggugah selera.

Hinata tersenyum geli.

"Memangnya Hinata akan membiarkanmu memakan bekalnya?" kata Sakura sinis. Gadis berambut pink itu melirik bekal Kiba yang hanya berisi nasi goreng yang tidak tampak menarik.

"Pastilah! Hinata kan baik, tidak sepertimu," balas Kiba tak kalah sinis.

"Apa-"

"Sudah, sudah! Daripada kalian bertengkar, lebih baik kalian lihat bekalku yang super menabjukan ini," Naruto menghentikan dua sahabatnya yang akan beradu mulut dan mulai membuka bekalnya.

Mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah bekal Naruto. Mulai tertarik dengan isi bekal yang ada di kotak makan lelaki itu.

Kiba seketika terbahak melihat bekal Naruto. Sedangkan, Hinata dan Sakura justru mengernyit aneh melihat bentuk bekal Naruto.

Dua buah sosis bakar, dengan mayonise dan saus di atasnya. Tidak ada yang aneh, tapi ukurannya itu.. lumayan besar. Ditambah warnanya yang sedikit kecoklatan terlihat seperti..

"Bahahahaha! Sosis itu seperti 'milikmu', Naruto!" Kiba terbahak sambil menunjuk bekal Naruto.

Naruto menepuk bahu Kiba keras, "Sialan! Memang kau pernah melihat 'milikku'?" Naruto ikut tertawa.

Hinata dan Sakura yang mengerti maksud perkataan dua lelaki itu langsung memerah.

"Naruto!"

"Kiba!"

.

.

Hinata menggeleng kecil mengingat bentuk sosis yang dibawa Naruto tadi. Meskipun aneh, tetapi ternyata rasanya sangat enak. Memang benar istilah yang mengatakan jangan melihat sesuatu dari luarnya.

Hinata yang penasaran sempat bertanya dimana Naruto membeli sosis itu. Dengan bangga Naruto mengatakan bahwa itu buatannya sendiri. Gadis itu tidak menyangka Naruto bisa membuatnya.

"Toneri~ Kau menyebalkan!"

Lamunan Hinata buyar mendengar suara centil seorang gadis di depan kelas.

Hinata menoleh ke arah gadis yang baru berteriak kesal itu. Tepatnya pura-pura kesal. Hinata bisa menebak dari raut wajah yang dibuat-buat oleh salah satu teman kelasnya itu.

Karin dan gengnya terlihat kesal dijahili oleh seorang lelaki tampan berambut putih bersama gerombolannya. Meskipun nyatanya, Hinata tahu bahwa mereka senang lelaki itu menjahili mereka. Siapa yang tidak senang dijahili oleh idola sekolah seperti Toneri?

Ya, Toneri Otsutsuki. Mantan kekasihnya.

Hinata menghela napas.

Entah kenapa Toneri terlihat berbeda semenjak mereka putus beberapa bulan lalu. Lelaki yang biasanya dingin itu sekarang terlihat selalu dekat dengan para perempuan. Apalagi setelah mereka satu kelas, tingkahnya semakin menjadi. Seperti sedang sengaja membuat Hinata panas setiap waktu.

Hinata tidak tahu ia salah apa sehingga ia harus satu kelas dengan mantan kekasihnya itu di tahun ketiga ia sekolah di KSHS.

Meskipun Hinata sudah tidak mempunyai perasaan apa-apa lagi kepada Toneri, tetap saja ia kesal melihat gadis-gadis itu bertingkah sok cantik di depan Toneri. Sedangkan jika dengan Hinata, gadis-gadis itu acuh tak acuh.

Gadis Hyuuga itu tidak menyangka Toneri akan berubah sedrastis ini.

Pikirannya melayang pada saat idola sekolah itu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Padahal saat itu Hinata yakin hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Tidak ada masalah apapun.

Lalu kenapa lelaki itu mengakhirinya begitu saja?

Apa karena ada wanita lain? Atau Toneri sudah bosan dengannya?

Ya, dia memang gadis yang membosankan.

Hinata tersenyum sedih. Mengetahui fakta bahwa ia tidak menarik.

"Hinata!"

Hinata tersentak saat sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya pelan. Gadis itu mendongkak, melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat khawatir.

"Ya?"

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa melamun terus?" Naruto duduk di bangku depan Hinata sembari meletakkan dua buah minuman kaleng.

Ah, Hinata baru ingat tadi Naruto pergi untuk membeli minuman. Lelaki itu memanfaatkan jam kosong karena guru-guru sedang rapat. Sementara Kiba dan Sakura menghilang entah kemana.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum meyakinkan.

Tapi Naruto melihat jelas ada kesedihan di mata _amethys_ milik Hinata.

"Untukmu," Naruto menyodorkan minuman kaleng dengan rasa anggur ke hadapan Hinata.

"Eh? _A-arigatou_ ," ucap Hinata tulus. Ia menerima minuman itu.

"Minumlah. Aku rasa mood mu sedang kurang baik," bola mata safir Naruto bergulir melirik Toneri yang juga sedang memperhatikannya. Naruto berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Hinata heran melihat Naruto yang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

Naruto mengeluarkan ponsel dan _earphone_ yang ada di sakunya. Lalu menyerahkan salah satu _earphone_ itu kepada Hinata. Gadis itu hanya menerimanya dengan raut bingung.

"Kau ingat lagu yang ku ceritakan beberapa hari lalu?" tanya Naruto sambil memasang sebelah earphonenya.

"Hmm.." gumam Hinata mengikuti apa yang Naruto lakukan.

"Coba dengar," Naruto mendekati Hinata karena kabel _earphone_ yang tidak terlalu panjang.

Musik mulai mengalun memainkan intro yang terdengar indah di telinga keduanya. Hinata memejam menikmati alunan musik tersebut. Perlahan senyumnya mengembang.

Sedetik kemudian Hinata melupakan kesedihannya. Ia mendongkak dan melihat wajah Naruto yang begitu dekat dengannya. Bahkan Hinata dapat melihat jelas mata safir Naruto yang begitu jernih dan mempesona. Safir itu tak melepaskan pandangan darinya.

Hinata merona merasakan napas Naruto yang hangat membelai kulit wajahnya.

"Bagus, kan?" tanya Naruto rendah.

Hinata tersadar dari keterpanaannya. Ia memalingkan wajah.

"I-iya."

 _Astaga, jantungnya berdebar tak karuan_.

.

.

Hari minggu, empat sahabat itu terlihat tengah berkumpul bersama di rumah Naruto untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Kebetulan hari itu kedua orang tua Naruto tidak ada di rumah. Membuat mereka leluasa mengerjakan tugas.

Langit tiba-tiba mendung menjelang sore. Gemuruh terdengar dari atas kumpulan awan hitam. Membuat keempat sahabat yang sedang ada di kamar Naruto menengok ke arah langit melalui balkon kamar.

"Padahal tadi pagi langit sangat cerah, tapi sekarang malah berubah mendung," ucap Kiba menatap langit yang menghitam, siap menumpahkan isinya.

Naruto, Sakura dan Hinata mengangguk membenarkan. Lalu tak berapa lama kemudian rintik-rintik hujan mulai berjatuhan.

"Hujan!" pekik Sakura senang, ia bergegas turun menuju taman belakang rumah Naruto.

"Oii, Sakura! Kau ingin kemana?!" teriak Kiba mengikuti Sakura.

Naruto dan Hinata akhirnya menyusul di belakang.

Mereka terkikik melihat Kiba yang ditarik-tarik di bawah hujan oleh Sakura yang sudah terlebih dulu basah kuyup.

"Sakura! Apa-apaan kau ini!" seru Kiba kesal.

"Ayolah, aku sudah jarang hujan-hujanan seperti ini. Lagipula ini menyenangkan!" seru Sakura bahagia. Ia menarik kedua tangan Kiba sambil berputar-putar.

Meski kesal tapi sesaat kemudian Kiba tersenyum senang dengan tingkah Sakura. Ia memberi kode pada gadis pink itu dengan melirikkan matanya ke arah dua sahabat mereka yang masih berdiri menertawakan mereka.

Sakura mengangguk. Ia berlari bersama Kiba dan menarik Naruto beserta Hinata untuk basah-basahan di bawah guyuran hujan. Tapi Naruto berusaha menahannya, ia memandang khawatir ke arah Hinata.

"Hey! Hinata nanti sakit!" ucap Naruto mengingatkan mereka bahwa kekebalan tubuh Hinata kurang baik.

Mereka terdiam sesaat.

Kemudian Hinata tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Naruto. Tangannya yang lembut menarik tangan hangat Naruto. Menggiringnya menuju guyuran hujan.

"Ayo! Aku tidak apa-apa, kok!"

"T-tapi-"

Hinata memberikan senyuman menenangkannya. Naruto akhirnya pasrah ditarik oleh ketiga sahabatnya untuk bermain di bawah hujan.

Mereka berkejaran kesana-kemari. Tertawa lepas tanpa mempedulikan tubuh mereka yang basah kuyup. Bahagia karena hal-hal kecil yang mereka lakukan bersama hari itu.

.

.

Senin pagi hujan masih mengguyur kota itu. Naruto, Kiba, dan Sakura memandang cemas ke arah pintu kelas, mereka menunggu Hinata yang tak kunjung datang. Mereka takut Hinata jatuh sakit karena kelakuan mereka kemarin.

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka akhirnya bisa bernapas lega saat melihat seseorang memasuki kelas mereka. Seorang gadis dengan mantel dan syal tebal yang melilit leher hingga mulutnya tak terlihat. Meski begitu gadis itu masih kedinginan, dilihat dari hidung dan pipinya yang memerah.

" _Ohayou_!" sapaan teredam syal itu menyambut ketiganya.

"Hinata!" Sakura segera menyambut Hinata dengan pelukannya.

"Kami kira kau sakit, kami sangat khawatir," ucap Kiba.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Hinata tersenyum, meskipun senyumnya itu tak terlihat karena syal yang menutupinya.

"Ku kira kau itu badut, kau menakutiku saja," Naruto mengejek hidung Hinata yang memerah.

"Naruto!" Hinata cemberut. Naruto terkekeh.

"Tapi syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Aku rasa aku akan merindukanmu kalau kau tak sekolah, Hinata," Naruto tersenyum tulus.

Pipi Hinata yang merah semakin memerah.

"Maksudku, kami," ralatnya.

Hinata merasa bodoh karena berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

.

.

Hujan masih belum berhenti saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Beberapa orang ada yang menunggu dan ada yang nekad menerobos melihat hujan yang sepertinya akan awet sampai malam.

Hinata memilih menunggu di kelas sambil membaca sebuah novel. Sakura sudah pulang dijemput ibunya, sedangkan Kiba nekad menerobos hujan dengan motornya. Mereka berdua sudah menawarkan tumpangan, tetapi Hinata menolak karena tak ingin merepotkan.

Jadilah dia di sini bersama Naruto di sampingnya karena lelaki itu ingin menemaninya hingga jemputan Hinata datang.

"Hinata.." fokus Hinata terpecah karena panggilan Naruto.

"Hmmm?" Hinata masih sibuk membaca novel.

Naruto mengerucut, "Dingin.."

Hinata mengerjap lalu menoleh menatap Naruto.

"Kalau begitu pakai saja syal ku," Hinata melepaskan syal merah yang melilit dan memasangkannya ke leher Naruto.

Tangan tan Naruto menghentikan aktivitas Hinata, ia menatap lekat amethys yang memandangnya bingung.

"Kita pakai berdua saja."

"Ha?"

Dengan lembut Naruto melilitkan syal yang lumayan panjang itu ke lehernya dan leher Hinata. Membuat jarak wajahnya dan wajah Hinata hanya beberapa centi.

Naruto mendekat, kemudian membenamkan kepalanya di lekukan leher Hinata. Kedua tangannya mendekap punggung gadis itu.

"N-naru-" Hinata menahan napas.

"Hanya sebentar Hinata, aku kedinginan," pinta Naruto dengan suara rendah.

Naruto menghirup aroma tubuh gadis itu dalam-dalam. Menyimpan aroma itu lekat-lekat di memorinya. Hinata merasa geli saat hidung mancung Naruto menyentuh kulit lehernya.

 _Astaga.. Jantungku berdebar kencang_.

 _Ini bukan apa-apa. Ini wajar dilakukan oleh seorang sahabat... Kan?_

 **TBC**

 _ **Hai, readers! Saya kembali dengan cerita NH. Ff ini sebenarnya prequel dari ff saya yang sebelumnya yaitu 'After Long Time No See'. Saya mungkin akan membuat ff ini jadi twoshoot atau mungkin threeshoot, bisa juga lebih. Tapi kemungkinan hanya twoshoot.**_

 _ **Semoga readers menikmati karya saya yang ini!**_

 _ **Fav, follow dan review sangat membantu meningkatkan mood saya yang kadang naik turun, hehehe.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Almost is Never Enough**

Ditty Glint

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : NaruHina

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Happy Reading!

Malam ini Hinata sulit untuk memejamkan matanya. Ia sudah beberapa kali mengganti posisi tidur, tetapi semuanya terasa tidak nyaman. Entah kenapa Naruto terus membayang di kepalanya.

Hinata menatap lekat langit-langit kamar. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh leher kirinya. Sensasi aneh saat hidung Naruto menyentuh lehernya masih bisa ia rasakan. Wajahnya kembali memanas.

Untung saja Neji menjemputnya tadi. Jadi, Hinata bisa terlepas dari jeratan Naruto.

 _Sebenarnya ada apa dengan sikap Naruto?_

 _Apakah yang tadi itu wajar dilakukan oleh seorang sahabat?_

 _Tidak mungkin kan Naruto.. Menyukainya?_

Hinata mengambil ponselnya, ia membutuhkan seseorang saat ini.

"Moshi-moshi?"

" _Moshi-moshi, Hinata. Ada apa?_ "

Hinata berkata ragu, "S-sakura..."

Sakura mengernyit di ujung sana, " _Katakan saja, Hinata._ "

"Soal Naruto..." Hinata menggantung kalimatnya. Lidahnya kelu. Ia bingung harus mulai dari mana.

Dalam sekejap Sakura dapat menangkap maksud Hinata menelponnya. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat Hinata akan menanyakan ini.

" _Kau ingin tahu pendapatku tentang Naruto? Ku rasa dia menyukaimu, Hinata._ "

"E-eh! T-tidak-"

" _Hinata_ ," Sakura menginterupsi, " _Aku tahu kau merasa Naruto begitu, bukan?_ "

"Tapi Sakura, bukan hanya aku. Maksudku, dia bersikap ramah dan baik pada semua orang. Aku takut kalau aku hanya menganggapnya berlebihan."

" _Tapi, sikapnya berbeda padamu."_

"Mungkin karena aku sahabatnya?" Hinata mencoba menampik perkataan Sakura.

Naruto memang terlalu baik padanya. Dan Hinata tak ingin salah paham. Ia anggap itu sebagai perlakuan khusus karena mereka bersahabat. Jangan sampai ia terlalu berharap dan sakit pada akhirnya. Apalagi membuat persahabatan mereka hancur.

"Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan persahabatan kita."

Sakura menghela napas, " _Kau menyukainya?_ "

"Aku...tidak tahu."

Hinata memang tidak tahu pasti apa yang ia rasakan. Tapi dari dulu Hinata memang sudah mengagumi sosok Naruto. Lelaki itu sangat ceria, ramah, hangat dan baik pada semua orang. Sikapnya itu membuat ia mudah dikagumi dan disukai banyak orang.

Mungkin Hinata juga sedikit menyukai Naruto.

Menyukai orang seperti Naruto itu wajar. Tapi, kalau Naruto menyukai orang sepertinya apa itu wajar?

Orang seperti Hinata? Yang tidak memiliki hal menarik dalam dirinya?

 _Mana mungkin._

Hening kembali menyelimuti pembicaraan mereka. Sakura menunggu Hinata melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku.. Entahlah. Aku bingung, Sakura," Hinata berkata lirih.

Sakura menghela napas di ujung sana, " _Sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kita lihat saja nanti bagaimana sikap Naruto._ "

.

.

Tak bergairah. Itulah yang orang-orang lihat dari diri Hinata saat ini. Langkahnya gontai menuju kelas. Tatapannya sayu menatap orang-orang. Ditambah gadis itu hanya tersenyum lemah membalas sapaan teman-temannya. Membuat seisi kelas heran dengan keadaan Hinata.

Sampai di bangkunya, Hinata segera menjatuhkan diri dan menenggelamkan wajah lesunya di lipatan tangan. Sakura yang sudah tahu penyebab sang sahabat tak bergairah hanya menepuk-nepuk kecil punggung Hinata. Mencoba memberi semangat pada gadis yang sedang dilanda galau itu.

Tak berselang lama, Kiba dan Naruto memasuki kelas. Tatapan mereka langsung tertuju ke arah Hinata yang tidur di lipatan tangannya. Segera dua pemuda itu menghampiri bangku sahabatnya.

"Hinata kenapa?" tanya Naruto cepat. Kiba hanya melemparkan tatapan bertanya pada Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Ia tak ingin memberitahu Naruto bahwa lelaki itulah penyebab Hinata sampai begini. Bahwa lelaki itulah yang membuat Hinata gelisah mencari jawaban atas sikapnya yang membingungkan.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?" tangan Naruto bergerak menyentuh pundak gadis berambut indigo itu.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Ia tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya, tak berani menatap Naruto saat ini. Dapat dipastikan ada semburat merah di pipinya akibat sentuhan dan kata-kata Naruto yang terdengar khawatir. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada ucapan Sakura tadi malam. Membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat dan tak karuan.

"Kalau kau sakit biar aku antar ke UKS," Naruto menawarkan diri.

Hinata menggeleng pelan di antara lipatan tangannya.

"Kau yakin?"

Hinata mengangguk.

Tangan Naruto beralih mengusap puncak kepala Hinata dan mengelusnya pelan. Membuat Hinata nyaman dan malu dalam waktu bersamaan. Gadis itu memejamkan mata, menikmati sensasi aneh yang bergemuruh di hatinya.

Tak apalah, hanya untuk saat ini saja.

Tanpa Naruto sadari ada dua pasang mata yang menatap menyelidik ke arahnya. Seolah mencari tahu arti perlakuan yang Naruto berikan pada Hinata.

"Kalau kau sakit bilang saja, nanti aku antar ke UKS," Naruto berucap lembut.

Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

.

Tidak seperti biasanya. Keempat sahabat itu sekarang tak makan siang bersama. Hanya ada Naruto dan Hinata yang menikmati makanan mereka, sedangkan Sakura dan Kiba pergi untuk rapat klub dengan OSIS. Seharusnya, Naruto juga mengikuti rapat itu sebagai perwakilan klub sepakbola. Tapi ia lebih memilih untuk menemani Hinata makan siang di kelas.

"Kau mau sosisnya, Hinata?" Naruto memotong sosis bekalnya menjadi beberapa bagian.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Hinata berbinar.

Naruto mengangguk. Lalu menusuk potongan sosis berbalut _mayonnaise_ dengan garpu dan mendekatkan sosis itu ke arah mulut Hinata.

"A-aku bisa sendiri, Naruto," tolak Hinata dengan sedikit blushing.

Lelaki pirang bermarga Uzumaki itu menggeleng, "Hanya sekali ini saja."

Hinata menghela napas.

Memilih untuk mengalah, Hinata akhirnya menerima suapan lelaki itu. Hinata segera menunduk dan kembali memakan bekal miliknya. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan semu merah di pipinya, apalagi kini Naruto menatapnya dengan senyum menawan.

"Terimakasih."

"Hmm," Naruto bergumam pelan di sela kunyahannya.

"Hinata.."

Hinata mendongkak. Seperkian detik kemudian matanya membelalak mendapati wajah Naruto yang begitu dekat. Dapat Hinata rasakan hembusan napas Naruto menerpa wajahnya. Hinata menahan napas.

Wangi _mint_.

Ibu jari Naruto menyentuh ujung bibirnya. Rasa panas mulai menjalar di wajah gadis itu saat ibu jari Naruto mulai mengusap ujung bibirnya pelan. Sepasang _amethys_ menatap dalam bola mata safir di depannya. Hinata berdebar melihat kilatan di mata safir Naruto.

" _Mayonnaise_ ," ucap Naruto rendah. Hinata terkesiap.

Sekejap kemudian, gadis bersurai indigo itu berdiri dari duduknya. Suara berderit yang tiba-tiba membuat beberapa orang yang ada di kelas menoleh kaget. Termasuk Naruto yang kini mengerjap menatap Hinata. Gadis itu memalingkan wajah.

"A-aku ke toilet dulu."

Naruto memandangi kepergian Hinata dengan tatapan intens. Kemudian tatapannya beralih pada ibu jari miliknya yang baru saja menyentuh bibir Hinata. Tangannya terkepal.

Brukk!

Orang-orang di kelas kembali menoleh terkejut saat Naruto memukul meja dengan cukup keras. Naruto menutup wajahnya, terlihat semburat merah yang menjalar hingga ke telinga.

"Sialan!"

.

.

Hinata segera membasuh wajahnya yang terasa panas. Matanya bergulir menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Jelas sekali rona merah mendominasi pipinya. Dengan kasar gadis itu mengusap wajah. Mencoba menghilangkan bayangan Naruto.

Jika Naruto terus bersikap seperti tadi, Hinata tidak yakin ia bisa menahan perasaannya. Sikap Naruto membuatnya salah paham. Kalau terus begini bisa-bisa Hinata tidak akan bersikap normal saat berhadapan dengan lelaki itu. Dan hubungan mereka bisa berubah canggung.

Hinata menghela napas. Dari tadi jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Apalagi mengingat tatapan Naruto yang tidak ia kenali. Membuat debarannya makin tak karuan.

' _Ayolah, Hinata.. Naruto melakukannya karena ada mayonnaise di bibirmu_ ,' ucap Hinata dalam hati memikirkan alasan masuk akal dari kelakuan Naruto tadi.

Hanya membersihkan sisa _mayonnaise_ , tidak lebih. Hinata mengangguk-angguk.

Selesai dengan pemikirannya, Hinata mencuci tangan dan keluar dari toilet.

Tapi Hinata harus menghentikan langkahnya karena seseorang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Gadis itu mendongkak hanya untuk mendapati sang idola sekolah menatapnya intens.

"Nata.." nama panggilan spesial yang kembali Hinata dengar setelah beberapa bulan lamanya.

"Toneri?"

.

.

Naruto memandang cemas ke arah pintu. Ia menunggu Hinata yang tak kunjung kembali ke kelas. Sudah tujuh menit berlalu tapi tak ada tanda-tanda Hinata akan kembali. Memangnya sedang apa sih Hinata di toilet?

Apa jangan-jangan...

Hinata pingsan?

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya bersiap menyusul Hinata.

"Juugo, Toneri pergi kemana?"

"Entahlah, tadi ku lihat dia ke arah toilet perempuan, Sui."

Dua orang yang ternyata teman sekelas Naruto melewati lelaki itu dengan santai. Membuat Naruto dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Mau apa dia ke toilet perempuan? Ngintip?" Suigetsu terkekeh setelah mengatakan kalimat itu.

Juugo menoyor kepala Suigetsu, "Memangnya kau!"

"Sepertinya dia menyusul Hinata. Ku lihat tadi Hinata juga ke toilet," lanjut Juugo setelah puas menoyor temannya. Sementara Suigetsu hanya mengusap kepalanya yang ditoyor.

"Minta balikan kali dia," ucap Suigetsu acuh tak acuh.

Naruto menegang. Ia segera pergi menyusul Hinata.

.

.

Sudah satu menit berlalu sejak Toneri mengajaknya duduk di sebuah kursi yang tak jauh dari toilet. Kini, hanya hening yang menyelimuti mereka berdua. Hinata yang memang sudah canggung hanya menunduk menatap sepatunya. Sesekali kedua kakinya ia ayun-ayunkan dengan pelan. Toneri menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Kebiasaanmu masih belum berubah, ya," ucap Toneri memecah keheningan.

Hinata mendongkak, "hm?"

Toneri menunjuk kaki Hinata dengan dagunya, "Mengayun-ayunkan kaki."

"Ah..ya," Hinata mengangguk-angguk.

"Nata.. Ku lihat kau sekarang sangat bahagia."

"A-ah.. Benarkah?" tanya Hinata dengan senyum kaku.

Cukup lama Toneri memandangi mantan kekasihnya itu, berpikir sudah lama sekali dia tidak melihat wajah Hinata dari dekat. Jika dulu dialah orang yang selalu melihatnya dari dekat tapi sekarang justru sebaliknya.

Toneri tersenyum kecut. Tatapannya beralih ke depan.

 _Ia bodoh sekali._

"Ya, apalagi saat bersama Naruto."

Hinata melayangkan tatapan bingung. Toneri membalasnya dengan tatapan sayu.

"Dulu kau selalu menatapku dengan bahagia, tapi sekarang tatapan itu kau berikan untuk orang lain."

"Apa maksudmu, Toneri?" tanya Hinata kebingungan. Sebenarnya apa mau mantan kekasihnya ini?

Suara langkah kaki yang tergesa mendekat ke arah mereka. Tapi sayangnya mereka tak dapat mendengarnya. Hinata lekat menatap Toneri.

"Kau menyukai Naruto? Atau kalian sudah berpacaran?"

Seorang lelaki menghentikan langkahnya yang tergesa saat pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Toneri. Lelaki yang ternyata Naruto itu kembali melangkah pelan. Dapat ia lihat Hinata sedang menatap Toneri. Membuat jantungnya berdegup tak senang.

Hinata terperangah mendengar pertanyaan Toneri. Sesaat ia terdiam memikirkan pertanyaan lelaki itu. Kemudian ia sadar bahwa kenyataannya..

"Aku dan Naruto hanya sebatas sahabat."

Deg!

Naruto mengernyit merasakan sesuatu yang berdenyut saat Hinata mengucapkan kalimat itu. Tak ada yang salah dari kalimat Hinata, tapi kenapa...

Toneri tersenyum, "Kalau begitu aku masih punya kesempatan, bukan?" tangannya bergerak menyentuh pipi Hinata. Membuat si empunya kaget seketika.

"T-toneri lepaskan!" Hinata mencoba menghindar. Wajahnya mulai pucat pasi.

Naruto menatap nyalang ke arah lelaki berambut putih itu. Ia menggeram tidak suka saat Toneri merangsek maju ke arah Hinata. Tanpa membuang waktu ia berjalan cepat ke arah mereka.

"T-toneri!"

Grep!

Bukk! Brugh!

"Kyaaa!"

Naruto memukul Toneri yang ada di bawahnya dengan brutal. Hingga lelaki berambut putih itu tak bisa membalas hanya untuk satu pukulan. Hinata menutup mulut menyaksikan Toneri yang dipukuli tanpa ampun. Darah keluar dari sudut bibir dan hidungnya. Satu pukulan lagi mendarat di rahang Toneri, lelaki itu meringis.

Air mata Hinata mulai menggenang melihat Naruto yang berubah brutal. Menyeramkan. Naruto tidak boleh seperti ini.

"Naruto! Hentikan!" jerit Hinata kemudian terisak.

Tangan Naruto berhenti di udara, ia melepaskan cengkeramannya dari kerah Toneri dengan kasar. Naruto berdiri diikuti Toneri yang mencoba bangun dari posisinya.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata. Ia menatap gadis yang sedang terisak itu dengan tatapan tajam. Hinata yang di tatap seperti itu hanya mampu menelan ludah.

Tatapan Naruto sangat tajam dan terlihat..marah.

Hinata terisak.

Ia pasti telah membuat kesalahan.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Hai,**_ **readers** _ **! Gimana? Gimana? Lanjut atau tidak? Hehehe.. Ternyata ini di luar perkiraan saya. Saya kira ff ini bakal selesai 2**_ **chapter** _ **, tapi ternyata meleset juga.**_

 _ **Yah.. Yang penting**_ **readers** _ **menikmati ff saya ini, ya!**_

 _ **Yok! Di**_ **Fav** _ **,**_ **Follow** _ **, dan**_ **Review** _ **!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Almost is Never Enough**

 **Ditty Glint**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Happy Reading!**

Gadis Hyuuga yang biasa tersenyum manis pada orang-orang kini terisak pelan. Ketakutan ia rasakan melihat Naruto yang tak melepaskan tatapan tajamnya pada gadis itu. Sedangkan Toneri hanya meringis menyentuh luka hasil pukulan Naruto.

"Sialan! Ada apa denganmu?!" Toneri menatap marah ke arah Naruto yang berdiri menjulang di depannya.

 _Ada apa dengannya?_

Kedua tangan Naruto terkepal erat karena emosi terhadap apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tentang lelaki berengsek Otsutsuki yang hampir mencium Hinata dan dirinya yang tiba-tiba menyerang lelaki itu membuat emosi dan kebingungan seketika menguasainya.

Tanpa mempedulikan Toneri, Naruto mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Hinata dan menyeretnya menjauhi tempat itu.

"Hei!" teriak Toneri karena diabaikan.

Hinata kesulitan mengikuti langkah lebar Naruto. Ia semakin terisak saat lelaki itu terus menariknya entah kemana. Naruto juga mencengkeram tangannya terlalu kencang, membuat gadis itu meringis kesakitan.

Langkah Naruto terhenti, membuat Hinata mau tak mau ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Hinata mendongkak dan menyadari bahwa sekarang mereka ada di atap sekolah. Ia menatap Naruto dengan mata sembab.

"N-naru-"

"Kenapa?" Cengkeraman Naruto semakin kencang. Hinata meringis kemudian terisak.

Naruto merasa sangat bersalah membuat Hinata menangis seperti ini. Dia sudah membuat gadis itu ketakutan melihatnya yang hilang kendali. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Naruto benar-benar marah saat ini. Entah karena alasan yang mana.

"Kenapa kau diam saja Hinata? Kenapa kau tidak menolak saat dia mengajakmu bicara? Kenapa kau tidak melawan saat dia-! Kau masih mencintainya, BUKAN?" suara Naruto meninggi. Kedua tangan Naruto beralih mencengkeram pundak Hinata yang kini menunduk takut.

"Kenapa? Katakan padaku!" Naruto terus mendesak. Dadanya naik turun menahan amarah. Pikiran tentang Hinata yang masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya itu sangat mengganggu.

Hinata ingin mengatakan bahwa rasa cintanya pada Toneri sudah hilang sejak lama. Ia ingin mengatakan bahwa ia sudah melawan saat Toneri ingin menciumnya. Ia ingin mengatakan itu tapi lidahnya tiba-tiba kelu.

"K-kenapa kau seperti ini, Naruto?" Justru kalimat itulah yang akhirnya keluar dari mulut Hinata.

Naruto terdiam.

 _Kenapa dia seperti ini?_

 _Ada apa dengannya?_

Naruto menggeram frustasi. Pikirannya kalut dan perasaannya tak karuan saat ini. Ia hanya merasa seperti dihantam keras pada kenyataan saat Hinata berkata bahwa mereka hanya sebatas sahabat, kemudian ia merasa sangat marah saat Toneri berniat mencium Hinata lalu merasa bingung saat kini ia meluapkan emosinya pada Hinata.

"Aku-" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya menunggu kalimat yang akan keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Aku tidak rela melihat sahabatku dicium begitu saja oleh lelaki brengsek seperti dia," ucap Naruto pada akhirnya dengan getaran disuaranya.

Naruto mencelos mendengar kalimatnya sendiri. Dan tanpa ia sadari gadis di depannya juga merasakan hal yang sama mendengar kalimat Naruto. Hati mereka sama-sama sesak.

Sahabat. Mereka hanya sahabat.

Lalu apa arti perlakuan Naruto selama ini?

Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terlihat kecewa. Perlahan tangan Naruto turun, melepaskan cengkeraman nya pada bahu Hinata.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelas." Naruto berbalik dan pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

Setelah mendengar pintu tertutup Hinata terduduk dengan kedua tangan yang menutup wajahnya. Ia menangis dengan suara tertahan. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan sesak dan sakit di bagian hatinya. Rasa sakit karena terhantam sebuah kenyataan yang terkandung dalam ucapan Naruto.

Ia terus meluapkan rasa sakitnya tak peduli suara bel masuk yang terus berbunyi. Biarlah hari ini ia bolos dua pelajaran terakhir. Hinata tidak ingin kembali ke kelas dengan hati dan penampilan yang sangat kacau. Apalagi melihat Naruto dan Toneri, ia belum siap berhadapan dengan mereka.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Kiba baru saja kembali saat bel berbunyi. Mereka saling memandang heran melihat kursi Hinata dan Naruto kosong, ditambah dengan kotak makan mereka yang berantakan dibiarkan begitu saja.

"Ino, kau tahu kemana Hinata dan Naruto?" Sakura bertanya pada Ino yang duduk tepat di samping bangku Hinata sembari bergerak merapihkan kotak makan kedua sahabatnya.

"Aku tadi melihat mereka keluar, tapi belum kembali sampai sekarang," jawab Ino ikut keheranan.

Kiba mengeluarkan ponselnya, "Biar aku telepon."

Kiba menghubungi Hinata tapi getaran di tas Hinata menandakan bahwa gadis itu tidak membawa ponselnya. Kemudian Kiba mencoba menghubungi Naruto tapi tidak diangkat. Kiba terus menghubungi Naruto.

Tak mendapat jawaban akhirnya Kiba menghentikan usahanya saat melihat Kakashi- _sensei_ sudah memasuki kelas.

Sakura dan Kiba duduk di kursi masing-masing dengan perasaan cemas.

"Kemana mereka?" gumam Sakura menatap kursi di sebelahnya yang kosong.

"Selamat siang anak-anak."

"Siang!"

Kakashi membuka buku absensi siswa ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu kelas. Guru bermasker itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang lelaki berdiri di sana.

"Kau darimana saja, Suigetsu?"

Lelaki yang dipanggil Suigetsu itu hanya menyengir dan berjalan menghampiri Kakashi lalu menyodorkan secarik kertas.

"Tadi saya habis dari UKS, _Sensei_. Toneri sakit dan ini surat ijinnya."

' _Toneri sakit?_ ' pikir Sakura.

' _Kenapa bisa bersamaan dengan Naruto dan Hinata yang tidak masuk kelas? Mungkinkah mereka bertiga.._ '

Sakura menoleh ke arah Kiba yang juga sedang menatapnya. Mereka memikirkan hal yang sama.

Kakashi mengangguk seraya membaca surat dari UKS itu kemudian menyuruh Suigetsu duduk di bangkunya.

Ia sesaat memperhatikan kursi kosong yang harusnya ditempati oleh Naruto dan Hinata.

"Hinata dan Naruto kemana?" tanya nya pada semua murid di kelas. Tak seorang pun yang menjawab.

"Sakura?" tanya nya pada gadis berambut _pink_ yang biasa terlihat bersama Naruto maupun Hinata.

Sakura meneguk ludah kemudian menggeleng.

"Saya tidak tahu, _Sensei_."

Kakashi menghela napas. Tiga orang muridnya tidak masuk kelas secara bersamaan. Tidak biasanya Hinata, Naruto, dan Toneri tidak mengikuti pelajaran seperti ini. Mereka semua murid yang rajin, meskipun Naruto tidak sepintar Hinata dan Toneri tapi dia tak pernah bolos pelajaran. Ia harus memanggil mereka nanti.

.

.

.

Hinata menengadah menatap langit biru yang tak tersaput awan. Biru dan jernih seperti warna mata seseorang yang sangat ia sukai. Gadis itu mengerjap menghalau air mata yang lagi-lagi tergenang di sudut matanya. Membuat pandangannya kabur menatap langit yang indah. Langit yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

Dada Hinata kembali sesak.

Gadis yang sedang bersandar di dinding atap sekolah itu perlahan berdiri. Membawa tubuhnya yang lelah sehabis menangis menuju kelas. Sudah 15 menit berlalu sejak bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Teman-teman sekelasnya pasti sudah tidak ada di sana.

Hinata menghela napas lelah. Ini rekor untuknya karena sudah membolos dua mata pelajaran dalam satu hari. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan dapat masalah.

Masa bodo. Hinata sedang tak ingin memikirkannya saat ini. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh Naruto, Naruto dan Naruto.

Gadis dengan rambut indigo yang sekarang kusut itu berjalan dengan menyeret langkah menuju kelas. Ia tidak mempedulikan beberapa orang yang menatapnya heran saat melihat penampilan kusutnya. Hinata terus berjalan.

Langkah Hinata harus terhenti ketika pandangannya tertuju ke arah Naruto yang lumayan jauh sedang berdiri menatapnya. Tapi tak bertahan lama karena Naruto yang segera berbalik dan berjalan menjauhinya.

Hinata mematung di tempat. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Memanggil Naruto pun rasanya percuma dengan keadaan mereka yang seperti ini. Akhirnya, Hinata memutuskan kembali melangkah menuju kelasnya.

Sakura dan Kiba segera menghampiri Hinata ketika melihat sahabatnya itu memasuki kelas. Mereka terkejut melihat keadaan Hinata yang jauh dari kata baik. Rambut kusut, wajah sembab dengan jejak air mata, baju tidak rapih sudah menunjukkan bahwa terjadi sesuatu pada gadis itu.

"Hinata, kau kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu denganmu?" Hinata tak menjawab pertanyaan penuh kekhawatiran dari Sakura. Ia justru memeluk gadis Haruno itu.

Walaupun sempat terkejut, Sakura akhirnya hanya mengelus-elus punggung Hinata untuk menenangkanya.

"Aku lelah. Aku mau pulang," lirih Hinata.

"Kiba, kau bisa antar Hinata pulang?" tanya Sakura menatap penuh harap pada sahabat lelakinya itu.

Kiba menggeleng, ia mengacungkan layar ponselnya.

"Si berengsek Naruto memintaku membawa tasnya dan mengantarkan dia pulang," ucapnya.

"Katakan pada Na-"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku minta jemputan dari rumah saja." Hinata melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tapi, Hinata.."

Senyuman lelah Hinata membuat Sakura menghela napasnya. Ia mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemani mu sampai jemputannya datang," kata Sakura akhirnya.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Aku pergi duluan. Tenangkan dirimu, Hinata." Kiba menepuk pundak Hinata dan tersenyum pada Sakura sebelum pergi meninggalkan kelas sambil menenteng tas Naruto.

"Kau, Naruto dan Toneri tidak masuk kelas setelah jam istirahat. Aku yakin ada sesuatu di antara kalian bertiga," Sakura memecah keheningan, suaranya memenuhi kelas yang hanya ada mereka berdua.

Hinata mengambil ponsel di tas dan mengetik beberapa pesan kepada supir di rumahnya. Ia tidak berniat menanggapi perkataan Sakura.

"Hinata," panggil Sakura dengan nada menuntut.

Hinata membuang napas. Ia sadar tidak bisa menghindar dari sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Ya?"

"Apa yang terjadi diantara kalian?"

"Tidak ada. Naruto hanya menyadarkanku pada sebuah kenyataan," jawab Hinata lirih.

"Lalu dengan Toneri?"

"Dia sepertinya menginginkan sebuah kesempatan dariku."

Meskipun jawaban Hinata tidak jelas untuk orang awam, tapi Sakura nampaknya sudah menangkap apa yang terjadi diantara mereka secara garis besar.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang pada mereka?"

Hinata memilih bungkam dengan tatapan menerawang. Sulit baginya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura saat hatinya sedang kacau seperti ini. Dan Sakura seperti biasa, memberi waktu untuk Hinata menenangkan hati dan pikirannya.

"Aku pasti akan mendengarkanmu saat kau siap bercerita."

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Almost is Never Enough**

 **Ditty Glint**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Happy Reading!**

Kecanggungan jelas terasa diantara Hinata dan Naruto setelah kejadian di waktu istirahat beberapa hari lalu. Awalnya mereka saling menghindar dan enggan untuk berkumpul bersama. Tapi setelah hari-hari berlalu mereka akhirnya mau berkumpul lagi bersama Sakura dan Kiba. Meskipun masih tak ingin bicara satu sama lain.

Lain halnya dengan Toneri, ia tidak segan-segan mendekati Hinata setelah kejadian itu. Lelaki keturunan Otsutsuki itu justru semakin gencar untuk mendapatkan perhatian Hinata. Meskipun jelas Naruto menatapnya tajam dari kejauhan setiap kali ia bersama Hinata. Toneri tak peduli.

Beda lagi dengan Sakura dan Kiba yang berusaha mencairkan suasana setiap ketegangan kembali terasa. Mereka mencoba bersikap biasa saja tanpa mengungkit-ungkit masalah Hinata dan Naruto. Tetapi mereka tetap mengkhawatirkan keadaan kedua sahabatnya, dan bersiap kapan saja jika sahabatnya itu bersedia bercerita.

Sakura sedikit banyak tahu dari cerita Hinata. Lalu dia menceritakannya ulang pada Kiba. Dan Kiba pun melakukan hal yang sama dari versi Naruto. Mereka tidak ingin mencampuri urusan kedua sahabatnya karena toh ini masalah hati. Mungkin yang bisa mereka lakukan adalah memberi nasehat atau masukkan.

Mereka sebenarnya tahu keduanya-Naruto dan Hinata- memiliki perasaan yang sama. Tapi, lagi-lagi biarkan mereka yang memutuskan akhirnya akan jadi seperti apa.

"...nata? Hinata!"

Mata Hinata mengerjap. Gadis itu mendongkak ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Dengan tatapan bingung, Hinata menjawab.

"Ya, Sakura?"

Sakura berdecak, "Jangan melamun terus, Hinata. Tidak baik."

"Ah.. Tidak. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan tugas kelompokku." Bohong. Nyatanya Naruto lah yang ada dipikirannya sejak tadi.

Sakura menghela napas, "Kalau begitu ayo cepat. Kau mau ganti baju tidak?" Sakura menjinjing kantong berisi baju olahraga nya.

Hinata mengangguk kemudian mengambil baju olahraga miliknya juga.

"Ayo! Waktunya sebentar lagi, nanti guru Guy marah," Ino yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas berseru mengingatkan pada mereka.

Mereka pun bergegas meninggalkan kelas menuju ruang ganti perempuan.

.

.

.

Priiiit

Suara peluit dari guru Guy menjadi pertanda agar semua murid bergegas masuk ke lapangan. Sontak mereka semua menghampiri guru yang hari ini berpakaian serba hijau itu. Guru Guy tersenyum cerah setelah murid-murid mengelilinginya.

"Baik anak-anak, karena minggu lalu kita sudah belajar teknik bola voli. Jadi, hari ini kita akan melakukan tes dengan pertandingan antar regu. Sebelumnya kalian pemanasan dulu setelah itu lari tiga putaran," ucap guru Guy memberi intruksi.

Ketiga puluh murid itu kemudian bersiap untuk melakukan pemanasan. Ada beberapa dari mereka yang menggerutu karena harus mengelilingi lapangan, ada yang bersemangat dan ada yang biasa-biasa saja.

"Ayo! Ayo! Mana semangat masa muda kalian?!" seru guru Guy.

.

.

.

Pertandingan ketiga dimulai. Regu yang bertanding adalah Sakura cs _versus_ Karin cs. Sakura dan Hinata berada di regu yang sama. Dan entah bagaimana Karin dan antek-anteknya juga bisa satu regu menjadi musuh. Padahal pemilihan regu dilakukan secara acak.

Tapi, Hinata merasa beruntung karena berada dalam regu yang anggotanya lumayan jago dalam olahraga. Walaupun lawan mereka adalah gadis-gadis yang menyebalkan.

Lihat saja permainan Karin cs, mereka benar-benar berambisi untuk mengalahkan regu Hinata. Terlihat jelas. Untung saja tim mereka bisa mengimbangi. Memang harus diakui Karin cs lumayan jago dalam permainan voli.

Dan entah bagaimana caranya Karin men-smash bola dan bola itu meluncur ke arah Hinata. Hinata yang tidak siap menerima serangan itu tak bisa bergerak di tempatnya. Sakura bersiap untuk menangkis bola itu tetapi dia kurang cepat.

Duakk!

Sukses! Bola voli menghantam wajah Hinata keras. Gadis itu terhuyung ke belakang lalu jatuh dengan bokong dan wajah yang terasa perih.

Tawa puas dari seorang Karin terdengar tak jauh darinya. Disusul tawa mengejek antek-anteknya yang begitu menyebalkan.

Hinata menutup wajahnya. Teman-temannya menghampiri gadis itu. Pertandingan berhenti.

"Astaga! Hinata kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura cemas.

Sambil terus menutup wajahnya, Hinata mengangguk.

"Biar kulihat." Sakura meraih tangan Hinata. Tapi si gadis Hyuuga masih tak mau memperlihatkan wajahnya. Malu bukan kepalang.

Kiba berlari menghampiri mereka, "Hinata baik-baik saja?"

Tak ada respon.

"Hinata?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," gumam Hinata dibalik tangannya. Suara Hinata bergetar.

"Ayo, bawa Hinata ke UKS," ucap guru Guy akhirnya setelah ia mengamati dari tadi.

Kiba dan Toneri yang sudah siap menuntun Hinata harus berhenti saat Naruto bergerak cepat menggendong Hinata ala _bridal style_. Membuat mereka melongo seketika.

Hinata terpekik kaget. Ia menurunkan sedikit tangannya untuk melihat siapa yang menggendongnya. Naruto! Wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Biar aku saja. Lagipula aku sudah selesai tes."

Guru Guy mengangguk. Meskipun ia bingung kenapa Naruto harus menggendong Hinata disaat gadis itu masih bisa berjalan dengan kedua kakinya sendiri.

Naruto melenggang pergi membawa Hinata setelah mendapat persetujuan dari guru Guy.

.

.

.

Tak ada obrolan diantara mereka. Hanya suara langkah kaki Naruto yang terdengar di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Hinata sibuk dengan detak jantungnya yang tak karuan karena berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto, entahlah...

"K-kau bisa turunkan aku s-sekarang.." cicit Hinata.

Naruto bergumam tidak jelas. Ia tidak berniat menurunkan gadis itu. Hinata malu dan kesal setengah mati. Malu karena kini Naruto menatapnya dan kesal karena ' _Mengapa jarak UKS terasa sangat jauh?!_ '

Gadis Hyuuga itu merutuk dalam hati kenapa ia tidak meminta Sakura saja yang mengantarnya.

Pintu UKS terbuka, memudahkan Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Ruangan berbau antiseptik itu tampak kosong tanpa ada murid ataupun guru yang berjaga. Bahkan guru Shizune yang setiap hari ada pun kini entah kemana perginya.

Naruto segera menghampiri salah satu ranjang dan mendudukkan Hinata di sana. Ia sangat berhati-hati dan lembut memperlakukan gadis di dekapannya.

"Turunkan tanganmu," pinta Naruto ingin melihat apakah wajah gadis itu terluka atau tidak.

Hinata diam saja.

"Hinata.." intonasi Naruto berubah lembut.

Dengan hati-hati tangan tan miliknya meraih kedua tangan Hinata yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Diturunkannya tangan putih itu.

Naruto membelalak melihat darah yang mengucur dari hidung Hinata. Cepat-cepat ia mencari tisu dan memberikannya pada Hinata.

" _A-arigatou_."

Gadis itu menengadah sembari menutup hidungnya dengan tisu, menahan agar darah tak terus keluar.

Sementara itu Naruto terus memandangi Hinata. Menatapi wajah cantik gadis itu. Bulu mata lentik Hinata semakin terlihat jelas saat matanya terpejam. Hidung mancung-mungilnya memerah akibat hantaman bola voli tadi. Bibir ranumnya sedikit terbuka tanpa gadis itu sadari hal tersebut dapat membuat lelaki di hadapannya menahan napas.

Tak ingin mengotori pikirannya, mata safir Naruto beralih menatap pelipis Hinata yang berkeringat. Tepat saat setitik keringat meluncur jatuh dengan indahnya menelusuri pipi lalu garis rahang Hinata dan leher jenjangnya yang terekspos karena rambut indigonya yang hari ini ia ikat.

Mata Naruto kini terpaku pada leher putih Hinata yang mengkilap karena keringat.

Seksi.

Naruto meneguk ludah.

"N-naruto?" Hinata melihat Naruto berjengit saat ia memanggilnya.

"Ah, y-ya?" gugup Naruto.

 _Amethys_ Hinata menatap Naruto bingung. Menyadari Naruto yang bergerak gelisah. Lelaki itu meneguk ludah sekali lagi.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menarik selembar tisu dan mengelap keringat dan debu di wajah Hinata. Lalu menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menempel di pipi Hinata.

Gadis itu tertegun.

"Harusnya kau lebih berhati-hati," ucap Naruto lembut sembari menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinga Hinata.

"Um," Hinata bergumam. Masih sulit bicara karena kini jantungnya berpesta pora. Ia menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah saat jari Naruto menyentuh pipinya.

"Dan jangan dekat-dekat dengan Toneri lagi."

Hinata menatap penasaran, "kenapa?"

"Nanti kau dibenci banyak gadis. Kau tahu kan dia punya banyak penggemar? Termasuk Karin yang tadi memang sengaja memukul bola ke arahmu."

"Mungkin karena aku tadi melamun terus, aku jadi tidak memperhatikan bolanya."

"Memang apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap tepat bola mata _amethys_ Hinata.

Hinata memutus kontak mata, tak tahan menatap safir indah milik Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari gadis manis di depannya. Apalagi sekarang Hinata tak ingin melihatnya.

Lelaki berambut blonde itu meraih tangan Hinata. Menarik tisu dan membersihkan debu yang ada di telapak tangan Hinata.

"Hinata.." Naruto berkata lirih.

"Maafkan aku. Harusnya waktu itu aku tidak bersikap kasar padamu. Aku sudah menyakitimu."

"Aku juga sudah membuatmu takut. Maafkan aku."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Hatinya berdesir melihat kesedihan dan penyesalan di mata Naruto. Safir biru itu sekarang berubah sayu. Hinata tak suka.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto- _kun_. Justru harusnya aku berterima kasih. Karena jika kau tidak ada, mungkin Toneri sudah melakukan hal yang buruk padaku."

Wajah tan Naruto kembali cerah, safirnya berkilat bahagia. Ia tersenyum mendengar kalimat yang Hinata ucapkan. Hinata pun ikut tersenyum pada akhirnya.

"Kalau begitu sebagai permintaan maafku, bagaimana kalau aku traktir tiket Akatsuki Land hari minggu?" pinta Naruto bersemangat. Ia memegang kedua tangan Hinata erat.

"Eh?" Hinata terlonjak kaget.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _ **Hai, readers. Masih adakah dari kalian yang nunggu cerita ini? Semoga masih ada. Gimana ceritanya? Apa alurnya terlalu lambat? Atau malah kecepatan? Oh iya, cerita ini gak sampai NH dewasa ya. Mungkin cerita ini bakal selesai setelah Hinata nyatain perasaannya. Karena ya setelah itu kalian tahu kan endingnya bakal seperti apa dari ff ku yang judulnya 'Long Time No See'. Jadi aku gak janji kalau ceritanya bakal lanjut sampe mereka dewasa.**_

 _ **Oh iya, aku mau promosi akun wp ku. Di sana aku udah publish satu cerita oneshoot yang gak aku publish di sini. Masih cerita Hinata, sih. Hehehe. Follow ya (et)DGlint! Soalnya aku ada rencana mau bikin cerita tapi bukan ff. Hehehe -ketahuan banget followersnya gak ada- :'3 Jangan sungkan juga kalau mau di follback, ya! ^^**_


End file.
